Currently, in 3D touch technology, more and more touch functions can be realized with a detection of a magnitude of a force. Meanwhile, by outputting different force feedbacks based on the magnitude of the force, it give users a better touch experience. It is expected that the 3D touch (Force Touch) will be widely used in consumer electronics.